playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a protagonist of the Spider-Man franchise and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY It has not been an easy life for Peter Parker. Aside from being social awkward and shunned for his intelligence and general nerdiness, he was Orphaned as a child when he parents died under mysterious circumstance. He was then raised by his elderly Aunt and Uncle, May and Ben Parker. One day when visiting a science exhibit on spiders, one of the spiders was doused with radiation and bit Peter. This granted him the proportionate Strength, Speed, Agility, and Durability of a spider, along with the ability to cling to walls and have a sixth sense for danger. He also developed a special fluid that he could use to create artificial webbing. But tragedy struck again, after Peter failed to stop a burglar, he came home to find that his Uncle Ben had been killed. Peter tracked down the killer only to find out that it was the burglar that he had let go. From that day on to make up for his mistake and to honor his uncle he dedicated his life to fighting crime as the Amazing Spider-Man. THE LEGACY OF SPIDER-MAN: *''Marvel Super Heroes'' - PSX (1997) *''Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter'' - PSX (1999) *''Marvel vs Capcom'' - PSX (1999) *''Spider-Man'' - PSX (2000) *''Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro'' - PSX (2001) *''X-Men: Mutant Academy 2'' - PSX (2001) *''Spider-Man'' - PS2 (2002) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' - PS2/PS3 (2002) *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge'' - PS2 (2003) *''Spider-Man 2'' - PS2/PSP (2004) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' - PS2 (2005) *''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects'' - PS2 (2005) *''Marvel Ultimate Alliance'' - PS2/PSP/PS3 (2006) *''Spider-Man 3'' - PS2/PSP/PS3 (2007) *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' - PS2/PSP (2007) *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' - PS2/PSP/PS3 (2008) *''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' - PS2/PSP (2009) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' - PS2/PSP/PS3 (2009) *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' - PS3 (2010) *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet'' - PS3 (2010) *''Marvel Pinball'' - PSN (2010) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' - PS3 (2011) *''Spider-Man: Edge of Time'' - PS3 (2011) *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' - PS3/PSV (2011) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' - PS3 (2012) *''Marvel vs. Capcom Origins'' - PSN (2012) *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' - PS3/PSV (2013) Arcade Opening Spider-Man is swinging around New York City when he finds himself disoriented due to his Spider-Sense going off and he crashes into a rooftop. He is then contacted by Madame Webb, who tells him that their universe is beginning to become intertwined with many others and the the source of this merger is a powerful, yet unknown being. Spidey says this sounds familiar and that he "hates reruns." Madame Webb tells him to joke while he can, and that she plans to use her powers to help send him through the merging world to find the source and take him out. Spidey is skeptical but Madame Webb opens up a portal under his feet to send him on his way. Spidey yells back "So Uncool!" Rival Name: Batman Reason: When Spider-Man reaches the rival fight area he deduces that he must be getting close to the source of the merge due to him now being in a featureless blue area. Then his Spider-Sense goes off and he jumps to avoid a Batarang that get lodged in the floor. Batman swoops in and demands that Spider-Man tell him what he knows about where they are now. Spidey responds by saying "You're going to ask me a question that personal and not even by me dinner first?" Batman says he has no time for games and Spider-Man takes a brief glance at the camera then turns back to Batman and says "I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over. Hi I'm Spider-Man, and you are?" Spidey extends his hand to Batman but Bats grabs it and tries to put Spider-Man in a hold. Spidey breaks free and flips back saying "Well someone's cranky," but that if he wants to play rough, Spider-Man can play rough. Connection: Batman and Spider-Man are currently the flagship characters of DC and Marvel Comic, respectively, the two most prominent comic book publishers in North America. Both characters are highly intelligent and highly capable heroes who are proficient in science, deduction, martial arts, and technology. It said about both of them that if they are given enough time to prepare they can take down any threat. Both have served as members on their companies most prominent super hero team, the Justice League for DC and the Avengers for Marvel, and while both are considers high profile superheroes they both primarily fight street level crime. They also have what are probably the two most well known rogues galleries in comic book history. Ending TBA Gameplay Spider-Man is a quick and agile physical attack specializing in aerial combos. He fights using a mixture of his Webbing and his fighting ability. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Spider Fist' - *'Lunging Kick' - or + *'Uppercut' - + *'Spider Sweep' - + *'Aerial Melee' - (Air) *'Dive Kick' - or + (Air) *'Flip Kick' - + (Air) *'Spider Stomp' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Web Shot' - *'Web Ball' - or + *'Web Net' - + *'Web Sweep' - + *'Impact Webbing' - (Air) *'Web Ball' - or + (Air) *'Spinning Web Net' - + (Air) *'Grapple Punch' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Spider-Sense' - *'Web Line' - or + *'Web Swing' - + *'Web Shield' - + *'Aerial Spider-Sense' - (Air) *'Web Zip' - or + (Air) *'Web Swing' - + (Air) *'Web Orb' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Web Cocoon' - or *'Web Thrown' - *'Web Bind' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Web Slingshot' - (Level 1) Spider-Man uses his webs to make a make shift slingshot to launch himself forward, KOing anyone in his Path. *'Spider Barrage' - (Level 2) Spider-Man leaps up onto the wall and uses his speed and agility to bounce around the stage, Koing anyone in his path. *'Front Page Story' - (Level 3) A cutscene activates where Spider-Man grabs his camera and sets it up with his web. We then see a scene of him beating up all of the other players (the shots are different for each other character), which are then shown to the camera as photos that Spider-Man puts in an envelop and drops off at the Daily Bugle. When the cutscene ends all players on screen will be KO'd. Quotes *When Selected: TBA *Prematch: TBA *Item Pick-up: TBA *Using Web Slingshot: **''TBA'' *Using Spider Barrage: **''TBA'' *Using Front-Page Story: **''TBA'' *Successful KO: TBA *Respawn: TBA Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen Victory: TBA" Loss: TBA Idle Animation TBA Victory Theme *Default Theme *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Costumes The Old Red and Blue This is Spider-Man's default outfit. It's his classic Red and Blue costume with web design throughout it and a medium sized spider symbol on the front and back. *Default: Red and Blue *Black and White (Negative Zone Costume) *Black and Red (Miles Morles) *Silver and Black (Spider Armor) The Amazing Spider-Man This is the outfit that Spider-Man wore in the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man. It's a red and blue rubbery materialed suit with yellow, sunglasses-like lens over his eyes. The costume is unlocked through DLC. Symbiote Suit This is the suit that Spider-Man acquired during the Secret Wars event that turned out to be an alien symbiote that would eventually become Venom. It's a black full body suit with a large white spider symbol on the front and back and large white eyes. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: Black and White *White and Black (Future Foundation) *Red and Gold (Iron Spider) *Red and White (The Spider) Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Mary Jane Watson *DLC: Gwen Stacy *DLC: Harry Osborn *DLC: Aunt May *DLC: Uncle Ben *DLC: Black Cat Icons: *Rank 5: Spider-Man (classic) *Rank 6: Peter Parker *Rank 7: Mary Jane Watson *Rank 9: Gwen Stacy *Rank 11: Aunt May *Rank 12: Uncle Ben *Rank 14: Harry Osborn *Rank 15: Black Cat *Rank 17: Green Goblin *Rank 18: Symbiote Spider-Man *Rank 20: Venom *Rank 21: Electro *Rank 23: Dr. Octopus *Rank 24: Carange *Rank 50: Madame Web *Rank 200: Spider-Ham Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Daily Bugle *Rank 19: Bell Tower *Rank 22: Parker Home *Rank 25: Oscorp Tower *Rank 300: Time Square Gallery Coming Soon Trivia *Spider-Man and Jak share a voice actor, Josh Keaton. *Spider-Man has appeared on every Sony console. *The rights to produce films based on the Spider-Man license is current held by Sony. Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Marvel Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters